In the packaging of some refrigerated dough products in containers including spirally wound composite containers having double seamed metal ends, it is sometimes desirable to include condiments, such as icing and the like, inside the container so that when the consumer opens the container to remove the refrigerated dough for baking, they will also have access to the condiment, such as icing and the like. It has been common practice to package the icing in a pouch, place the icing in a paper sleeve and position the paper sleeve at one end of the refrigerated dough container and to have a loose metal separator between the dough and the icing pouch positioned in the paper sleeve. However, this arrangement produced major problems in that the refrigerated dough in the container often extrudes a "syrup" like substance which can pass by the metal separator, penetrate the paper sleeve containing the icing pouch resulting in disintegration and crushing of the sleeve and ultimately in container failure. The edge of the metal separator often also cuts into the container liner allowing the dough "syrup" to wet the body of the container and subsequently leading to reduced shelf life of the refrigerated dough package.
In order to overcome some of these problems, it has been suggested to utilize a small cup of plastic or the like material to be positioned at one end of the refrigerated dough container with the open end facing the end closure for containing the condiment within the cup. It has also been suggested to provide this plastic cup containing the condiment with a flange at the closed end thereof in an attempt to seal off the remainder of the cup and the open end thereof containing the condiment from the liquid or "syrup" extruded by the dough in the container. This type of arrangement is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,890. It is stated in this U.S. patent that as the dough expands and generates pressure due to "leavening" of the dough, the pressure against the flange on the plastic cup increases the effectiveness of the seal to prevent liquid from the dough from passing into the condiment compartment.
While in theory, the plastic cup condiment arrangement of this prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,890 may overcome some of the problems with the prior arrangement discussed above, the disclosed structure of this plastic cup with a flange is not practical from a commercial manufacturing standpoint. These plastic cups are either injection molded or blow molded from plastic material and the formation of a flange on the closed end of the cup is not practical from a commercial manufacturing standpoint. Also, it is believed that the pressure and forces generated by "leavening" of the dough in the container would cause the flat surface of the closed end of the plastic condiment cup of prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,890 to become concave and, thereby, move or loosen the sealing engagement of the flange of the condiment cup with the inside of the container.